Harry Potter, an Elementals Past
by fistandantilus123
Summary: Harry is an elemental and he discovers magic at a young age so he grows up to be a different person, and those changes are just starting to show and are making things really different. Features Deathly Hallows, Animagai, Elementals, and Advanced Magic
1. Chapter 1,2,3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!.

Summary: Harry is an elemental and the dursleys treat him differently so he grows up to be a different person, and those changes are just starting to show and are making things really different. Features Deathly Hallows, Animagai, Elementals, and Advanced Magic may contain other plot themes not listed above.

A/N : This is my second fic and will be placed on revision and editing every so often but i will keep on writing. The chapters may be quite large so there will be some time beetween updates.

**Chapter 1 - The Boy Who Lived**

**31st October, 1981**

It was nearing midnight when an old man suddenly appeared in the middle of a street called Private Drive. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly and saw a cat sitting near the entrance of one of the houses, which was staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He

Clicked it again -- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly

The shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no -- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the house with a number four on its door. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent -- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes,

Swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day you know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense -- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:

Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.

"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring."But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one you-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too -- well -- noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls

Are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are -- are -- that they're -- dead. "

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke -- and that's why he's gone.

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's -- it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch.

It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" "I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean -- you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.

"Dumbledore -- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son -- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.

Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend -- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future -- there will be books written about Harry -- every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes -- yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it -- wise -- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to -- what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long

tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle

of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir -- house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously

shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well -- give him here, Hagrid -- we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore put Harry on the ground and pulled out his wand.

"Albus what are you doing?" asked McGonagall.

"Nothing much Minerva just a few warming charms and some for his own safety," he lied smoothly. He was actually binding a part of Harry's magic so that he wouldn't do any dangerous accidental magic and cause any harm to his Muggle relatives considering the amount of power the boy had. The spell he was performing on Harry was highly illegal and dangerous if done wrong.

He waved his wand in various patterns and kept muttering in a different language under his breath. Suddenly a golden light engulfed Harry and was sucked into him.

"There, it's done," he said looking a bit tired.

"What have you done? Warming charms don't do that," she said looking suspicious.

"I just activated the wards that are going to keep him safe Minerva, nothing to worry about."

"Oh right, sorry," she said looking embarrassed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "It's quite alright Minerva, I don't mind."

He then bent and picked Harry up, "Well Harry, time for you to join your new family," he said moving towards number 4 private drive.

"Sir, could I say good bye to him?" asked Hagrid tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course Hagrid," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling sympathetically and gave Harry to Hagrid.

"I'm going to miss you young Harry," he said wiping the tears from his eyes, "You be good and take care of yourself."

He handed Harry back to Dumbledore and burst out crying. McGonagall patted him on the back trying to comfort him.

Dumbledore meanwhile took Harry and placed him on the entrance to the house and pinned a letter to his blanket.

"Well we have no business being here, we might as well leave."

Hagrid and McGonagall nodded. Hagrid went back to the bike; kick started it and flew into the night. McGonagall turned back into a cat and vanished into a small alley.

Dumbledore stood just stood there waiting for them both to go. As soon as they had left, he pulled his wand out again and waved it towards the house. A reddish blue light covered the house before expanding out and simmering out of sight.

He then pulled out the silver put outer and clicked it once, instantly twelve balls of light flew back to each lamp making the street glow orange.

"Good luck Harry," he murmured and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

Poor Harry didn't know how he was going to suffer for the next 11 years of his life, he didn't know he was going to bullied by his cousin, he didn't know he was going to live in a broom cupboard and live like a slave.

He couldn't know that at this very moment wizards and witches all over the country were meeting in secret and holding up their glasses whispering, "To Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

**Chapter 2 - Life at the Dursleys and Hope**

**Six years later**

A young boy with deep emerald eyes, and unkempt raven colored hair, was wearing broken glasses with tape in the center had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his left temple lay awake in his cupboard underneath the staircase wondered how long it would be till he was seven and if the dursleys would give him a gift this time. Last year he had gotten a pair of smelly socks and the nothing the year before that saying he didn't deserve anything better. A clock sounded in the distance and he smiled a sad smile which looked out of place on his young face, Happy Birthday Harry.

The next afternoon he was outside thinking of a recent dream about green light and high pitched laughing when suddenly he heard a shout behind him " Hey, freak what are you doing out of your cupboard?" ,his dreaded cousin Dudley said.

"Go away, i'm not in the mood" he said in what he hoped to be a brave voice. "Ohh poor Harrykins is feeling sad..." mocked one of Dudley's friend's Piers and they all started laughing. "Well why don't we play Harry hunting" called out another. "YEAH!!" they all yelled and started running after Harry.

Harry his heart sinking ran for all he was worth, dreams all forgotten..., all he thought right now was how to get away from Dudley's gang and save himself before he gets beaten up by them.

Suddenly he tripped over an over grown plant and fell face first. "Shit I am totally dead now" he thought to himself. Soon Dudley and his gang caught up to were he had fallen and circled him. They proceeded to begin kicking him and insulting him as they hurt him.

He felt like his body was on fire as the pain from the blow muddled his senses and blured his vision just as his vision was filling itself with black spots he wished desperately,"_I wish they would stop"_ and miraculously the pain all but abruptly stopped as a sort of icy calm took over his vision cleared.

He saw Dudley moaning next to a wall with his friends it looked like they had been thrown back.

"What the hell did you do to him you freak! your dead now" yelled Piers Polkiss. "Come on gang lets take Dudley back home" another said and the slowly vanished from sight walking towards number 4 private drive.

Meanwhile Harry's mind was running at a million miles a second. "Shit!! Something weird happened again!! Should I go back or not? Uncle Vernon is going to kill me!!" Harry said to himself shivering in pain and fear. "oh no, oh no, why does this happen to me only!! I hate you Dudley!!"

Slowly, he walked back to the house all the way dreading what was to come.

He knocked softly on the door three times and waited for somebody to open it. The door was opened by his Aunt Petunia, who upon relizing who it was immediatly dragged him into the living room and shut the door behind herself in 10 seconds flat. She then shouted "Vernon, Vernon he's back" as she said this there was no mistaking who she was talking about.

"Oh the little freak of nature is back is he," he heard his Uncle say with venom in his voice! "I'll teach him a lesson for using his useless unnaturalness on Dudley" he screamed. "Come here BOY". Harry was terrified and tried to run towards his cupboard. "Oh no you don't, you're going to get it from me this time you freak!" His Uncle then pulled out a baseball bat from the corner and came towards Harry, his eyes rolling in madness. Harry was pleading for his Uncle to let him go and saying over and over again that he was sorry and that it would never happen again, but all fell on deaf ears.

15 minutes later he was throw into the cupboard with his body aching horribly and barely conscious. He slowly moved onto his tiny mattress wincing every time he moved, he knew he had some ribs broken when the bat had smashed him in the chest.

"What did I ever do to get this, was I not a good child to my parents" he said to himself while crying softly.

In his cupboard he layed deep in thought this power this freakishness of him was real and it wasn't horrible he wasn't evil no it was a wonderful thing an art , The art of magic and he vowed he was going to learn it and never let this happen again. Then he let go of his resistance and fell into deep, painless sleep for he knew that come tommorow he would begin learning to control this amazing gift. For now he had hope, a little hope for a better life.

**Chapter 3 - Magic **

The next morning when Harry woke up he found the pain in his body was gone and his bones felt just fine as if they were never broken! He was amazed, this was just like the time when his hair had grown back after a horrible hair cut by his Aunt Petunia in one night when he was four! He then realized this must have happened because was magic and his magic might have healed him. He then remembered yesterday's happenings and his eyes darkened in anger.

His cupboard door was suddenly yanked open and his Aunt stood there looking at him surprised that he looked completely fine. "Go upstairs and wash yourself, you won't get breakfast and you will stay in your cupboard till dinner time, do you understand?," "Yes Aunt Petunia," he said quietly.

This suited him just fine as he now had the whole morning and afternoon to learn how to use his powers, though he would not be getting any food anytime soon. He went and washed himself and took a piece of paper from Dudley's room and went back to his cupboard.

He decided to try to levitate the piece of paper by trying to use the tingling. He kept the paper in front of him and tried making it float by concentrating on the piece of paper and willing it to float in the air by using his mind.

After 2 to 3 hours of trying to make it float he gave up and wondered why it was not floating or rather moving. He hadn't felt the tingling also. After a while he realized that he should first try to get the tingling sensation in his body and then try to make the paper float. So he closed his eyes and tried to make his body tingle by meditating. But after 15 minutes of meditation he still didn't feel anything. Now he was getting frustrated, when he didn't want it to happen he would feel the tingling but when he wanted to feel it he couldn't and he kept thinking why?

After a few minutes of silent thinking it struck him, the tingling was magic and if he was a wizard magic would be flowing all over his body, so If he wanted to feel the tingling then that meant he would have to reach out to the magic that was in his blood! So once again he closed his eyes and tried to touch the magic flowing in his body and use it to make the paper float.

After sometime he felt completely at peace and felt as if he was floating in outer space. Suddenly he saw a beautiful multicolored ice like ball shaped thing floating quietly in this space giving out a sense of peace and power, Harry was completely captured by its beauty and kept moving towards it. As he moved closer and closer he couldn't see anything but the ball and felt like it was quietly calling him to it. Then when he finally reached it he slowly raised his hand and put it on the ball.

The instant he did touched it, it started spreading everywhere rapidly and he felt like cold ice was spreading throughout his body giving him a sense of quiet power and calmness and then came the tingling. He then opened his eyes and with the magic flowing through his body he tried to make the paper float and lo behold the paper moved a little and floated slightly above his mattress, but then it suddenly fell and Harry was snapped out of his trance like state.

He felt so excited that he had finally done it! He had made the paper move! Then came the waves of exhaustion, he felt like he had just run across the whole London in less than 5 minutes! He laughed and was filled with a sense of accomplishment and victory.

But he then realized that he couldn't keep it in the air for more than two seconds and still felt so tired. "This is going to take a lot of practice and time", he said to himself giggling like a 3 year old girl. He lay on the bed thinking, the faster he learn't how to use his powers, the faster he could save himself from bullies like Dudley and be treated better by the Dursley's.


	2. Chapter 4,5,6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter plot.

Summary: Harry is an elemental and the dursleys treat him differently so he grows up to be a different person, and those changes are just starting to show and are making things really different. Features Deathly Hallows, Animagai, Elementals, and Advanced Magic may contain other plot themes not listed above.

A/N: thak you for reading my story and review pls

This story is very close to cannon in the beginning so the chapters with cannon writing will be longer there may be some parts later on but very few.

"_Parseltounge"_

**Chapter 4 - The Letter**

** Five years later**

It was on the crack of dawn that two green eyes opened and blinked tiredly. He quickly went to take a bath before Dudley got up and returned five minutes later refreshed to his cupboard.

"Are you up!" came the demanding voice of his Aunt Petunia. "Yeah yeah am up, am up. Coming down in a minute" grumbled back Harry. "Well you better hurry, today's Dudley's birthday and I want everything to be perfect and I don't want you doing any of you're…. You know what!

Today was Dudley's birthday! How could he forget! He knew he better be on his best behavior or else magic or no magic he would be living on the streets before he could say his name.

He went downstairs to find all the Dursleys around a pile of presents all for his pig of a cousin named Dudley. He quietly sat on the table and ate his egg and bacon watching Dudley count his presents. His face fell. "Thirty seven" he said going red in the face "That's one less than last year!" Aunt Petunia sensing a tantrum coming quickly said "We'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right'' Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..." "Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh". Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. "Atta boy, Dudley!" he ruffled Dudley's hair.

"Bad news, Vernon, Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take the boy", she said jerking her head in Harry's direction. "Well what about your friend err… Yvonne", he asked. "On vacation in Switzerland", she barked back.

"Well looks like we'll have to take the boy with us then, we can't leave him in the house. God only knows what will happen to the house if we do that", she said looking at his Uncle.

Dudley began to cry loudly In fact, he wasn't really crying- it had been years since he'd really cried- the last time he had cried was when Harry had blasted him back when they were six. But he knew that if he pretended to cry and wail, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums! Don't cry! Mummy won't let him ruin your special special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around his large waist.

"I… don't ... want him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" he shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap of his mother's arms.

Just then, the doorbell rang – "Oh, good lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically – and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother and sneered at Harry. As soon as he walked in Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.

Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His Aunt and Uncle had not been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.

"Boy I don't want any of your freakiness happening around today, do you hear me! You keep your nose clean and we won't give you any chores tomorrow, do you understand?" "Yes Uncle, but only if Dudley manages not to push me around" Harry said firmly. Vernon's face turned purple in anger but he gave a short nod and stomped back to the car beckoning Harry to follow him.

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way from the Dursleys so that he could watch the animals in the cages without being pushed or wacked in the head by Dudley who would then claim it was an accident.

By lunchtime both Dudley and Piers were bored and they decided to have lunch in the zoo restaurant. After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can – but at the moment it wasn't moving at all, in fact it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring glistening brown coils. "Make it move", he whined to his father. Vernon tapped the glass sharply but the snake didn't budge at all. "Do it again", he ordered and his father rapped on the glass harder but the snake still didn't move.

"This is boring", said Dudley and quickly shuffled to a different window.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

It winked.

Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see it anybody was watching. They weren't. He looked back at he snake and winked, too. The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling and spoke to Harry, "_I get that all the time" _"I_ know, it must be really annoying."_ Harry murmured through the glass "_where are you from anyway?", _it nodded its head towards the sign board which read **Boa constrictor, Brazil**. "_Oh! How is it over there?" _he asked. "_Never been there" _the snake replied_ "I was born and grown in the zoo itself"_ Harry exclaimed and replied_ "Oh that's sad, well I better get going before somebody see's me talking to you and freaks out cause I sure haven't heard of anybody ever talking to snakes before, bye then!"_

"_Adios amigo_", hissed, the snake as Harry walked away towards Uncle Vernon. He then saw Piers looking at him weirdly and then said "You were talking to the snake weren't you?, I heard you hissing at it." Harry just looked at him and slowly walked away pondering over what Piers had just said "you were hissing at". Was he speaking a different language or was Piers just pulling his leg like he usually did.

He heard his Uncle calling him and went back forgetting all about what piers had just said to him.

A few weeks later.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"What's this ?" he asked Aunt Petunia. "Your new school uniform," she said. Harry looked in the bowl again. "Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet." "Don't be stupid," she snapped. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look like everyone else's when I've finished."

Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at stonewall high. He sighed and decided to go practice summoning little bigger things like toys and books to himself.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, with with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his smelting stick, which he carried everywhere on the table. He really was a spoilt brat.

They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat. "Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your smelting stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the smelting stick and went to get the mail grumbling about pigs and jerks. There were three letters. A postcard from his Aunt Marge to Vernon, a brown envelope which looked like a bill and a thick letter with... his name written on it?

Mr. H. Potter

The Smallest bedroom

4 private drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry quickly stuffed the letter down his pants knowing his Uncle would want to read it first and took the remaining letters to the kitchen and handed them over to his Uncle quietly. He then slowly walked back to his room to read his letter, wondering who on earth knew him out there!

Harry locked his room and pulled out his letter to read it not noticing the owl sitting just outside his window. He broke the seal and pulled out two thick parchments and began to read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards.)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

What the hell!! Harry wondered. He took the other parchment and began to read that too.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Aresnius Jigger

Fantastic beasts and where to find then by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

Wand

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

Set glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl Or a cat Or a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

Harry was shocked and excited that there were others like him and a school to learn magic at. He was trembling with excitement and read the letter again and again!

It was like a dream come true! Hold on what was the part which said they await his owl no later than 31st July. "Do I have to write a letter to them or what?", he thought out aloud. Suddenly he heard a taping noise on his window and spotted the owl outside. He jumped up from his bed and fell flat on his face. He went quickly and opened the window. The owl flew in and stood on his table and stuck its foot out.

Harry looked at it strangely and asked "do you want me send them a letter right now?" A hoot gave him the confirmation he needed. He quickly took a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I received your letter and will be very happy to attend Hogwarts from the 1st of September. However I do not know where to get my uniform and the rest of the equipment._

_I would be glad if you could send someone over sometime tomorrow so that I can go and buy my stuff._

_Thanking you_

_Yours sincerely_

_Harry James Potter_

"Yep, that's looks alright" Harry said re-reading the letter. He then rolled it and tied it to the owl which immediately flew out into the open sky.

He stared outside the window and suddenly started laughing. "I'm going to learn more magic!! and who knows I might actually make friends for once in my life! and no Dursley's!!, what else could I ever want!!," he said to himself, still giddy with excitement. All he had to do now was announce the news to the Dursleys and convince them to let him go, hopefully without him having to use his magic against them.

He took deep breath's, counted till ten and calmed himself down. He reached out to his magic and willed it to flow through his body feeling the rush of power that always came with it, knowing that he was going to need it if his talk with his Aunt and Uncle was to go well without him getting any major injuries.

Harry put the letter's back inside the envelope and went downstairs. All the three Dursley's were sitting by the television set watching a movie.

"Ahem. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon." he got no response, so in a still louder voice he said again, "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia!"

"What do want boy," grunted his Uncle still staring at the T.V. "erm I... umm.. got a letter today."

The reaction was spontaneous, immediately his Aunt gave a strangled gasp and his Uncle fell of the sofa while Dudley still stared at the television as if nothing had just happened.

"What did you just say," growled Vernon. "I got a letter today, accepting me into Hogwarts school of magic" stated Harry bluntly. "Wha wha WHAT !!," spluttered his Uncle, "And," Harry said raising his voice a bit, "Somebody is coming to pick me up tomorrow." Saying that he handed over the letter to his Aunt who didn't say a word but just stare at the envelope like in a trance.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU COME DOWN AND PRESSUME THAT WE WILL SEND YOU TO SOME CRACKPOT MAGIC SCHOOL AND LEARN HOW TO TURN US INTO GOD KNOWS WHAT!! YOU WILL GO TO STONEWALL HIGH LIKE ME AND YOUR AUNT TOLD YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME!!."

Harry just stood there waiting for his Uncle to finish his rant. "Are you done," he asked him. "What?" asked his Uncle still huffing and panting after that rant.

"I said are you done yelling because no matter what you do I am going to go and if you try to stop me…… well I'm sure you remember what happened almost three years back don't you Uncle Vernon and you Aunt Petunia," Harry said with the threat clear in his voice.

Both his Uncle and Aunt just stood there watching him with their mouths opening quite stunned and didn't know what to say. "Now you look here boy," growled his Uncle, but Harry just raised his hands and levitated all the three Dursleys and said "You were saying dear Uncle."

Both his Aunt and Uncle were now terrified and were scared shitless at Harry feat of magic, but Dudley still hadn't realized what was going on as he was quite enjoying the movie he was watching. Harry just stood there waiting for his Uncle to say something while he started sweating slightly knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Alright, ALRIGHT," yelled his Aunt panicking and finally finding her voice.

"Petunia?," whimpered his Uncle.

"Please put us down and you can go to that...that freak school of yours!!."

Harry smirked in victory and dropped all three Dursleys down. His Uncle now back on the ground got his courage back and came stomping towards Harry but found himself unable to move when Harry raised his hands towards him again and slammed him back into the wall. His Uncle crumpled into a heap on the floor moaning in pain.

"Tomorrow a professor will come to take me to buy some stuff. I'll leave on the 1st of September and you won't see me until next summer," Harry said looking straight into his Aunts eyes knowing that they would be really glad to get rid of him.

She quietly nodded her head and moved towards Vernon to see if he was alright.

Harry then turned and started walking back to his room, knowing that he had just won an important battle. He then wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead due to all the magic he just did and went to lay on his bed, knowing that tomorrow would he the best day of his life!

All this while Dudley still sat on the couch watching his movie completely unaware that a conversation had just taken place behind him which resulted in his dad being almost knocked out cold.

**Chapter 5 - The Visitor**

** The next day**

Harry woke up feeling happy and excited. Today was the day a witch or wizard was going to meet him! He jumped up from his bed and quickly washed up and changed. He wore a dark blue denim jean and an old gray t-shirt, one of the few clothes that actually fitted him trying to look decent and respectable. He tried to comb his hair but it was of no use, it never stayed flat and always stuck up at weird angles!, it also never grew longer considering he hadn't had a haircut for like 6 years, which was quite a long time!!

He then went downstairs to wait for his guest to arrive and cook himself some breakfast. On his way to the kitchen he glanced at the big clock in the living room and realized it was just 5.30!

He chuckled quietly not wanting to wake the Dursleys up and made his way to the kitchen. Half an hour later he took a plate of egg and bacon and made his way to the garden, to enjoy the sun rise and have a nice peaceful breakfast.

He lay on the garden after finishing his breakfast and putting his plate away thinking where would he have to go to buy all the items he required, after all, all those times he had gone shopping with his Aunt Petunia he had never seen any shop in London which could even remotely have the all the stuff he needed to buy.

He remembered the one time a man with a pointed hat had suddenly come out of nowhere and given him a hug and hurried out of the shop they where in. but when Harry looked around for him, he was gone! He had vanished into the thin air! "He must have been a wizard too…," he said to himself. "I wonder why he hugged me though?," Then there was this other time when an old ugly woman with a hunch had waved at him merrily, but before he could go and talk to her, his Aunt had quickly hurried him out of the shop and into a taxi. "She must have been a witch too," he thought to himself and wondered if all witches were that ugly...

He sighed and looked up into the orange blue sky trying to count the number of clouds in the sky.

"I wonder where the school will be?" he said out loud again.

"I wonder………," he began but shut his mouth realizing that he could keep wondering but wouldn't get any answers until the Professor showed up.

Then a scary thought rose in his head, what if the Professor didn't show up! What if this was a well thought out prank by the Dursleys, what if it was all a lie! Many absurd thoughts began to run through his head when suddenly let out a frustrated yell.

"BOY, what the hell are you yelling for!" came the voice of his Uncle. Harry winced, cursing his stupidity and realized the Dursleys hated magic and didn't have the brains to pull off such a well thought out prank. Slowly reassuring himself that this was indeed real and no joke, he made his way back to the house to wait for the Professor to show up.

It was nine 'o' clock and Harry was getting quite worried as there was still no sign of anybody looking vaguely like a witch or a wizard as he poked his head out of the window for at least the 10th time this morning.

He had seen Mrs. Figg who stayed next door come out and feed her cats which stayed in her backyard, he had seen the postman deliver letters to various different houses, he had see the milkman come and collect all the empty bottles and deliver new ones, but he had still not seen anybody come towards number 4 Private Drive!

He went back inside and saw his Uncle and Aunt sitting in the living room looking quite nervous and were dressed in their best clothes! Harry had to suppress a snort, trust the Dursleys to try and show off to any human which turns up at their door step.

Then it happened. The door bell rang! He ran to the door, fumbled with the locks and quickly opened it. Outside stood the strictest looking woman he had ever seen! She had her black hair tied into a bun, she had square spectacles, her face had a lot of lines and she had the thinnest looking lips he had ever seen!

He stood there gaping at her not moving an inch. She cleared her throat and Harry snapped out of his trance like state. "Oh sorry... hmm... you are?" he asked her. The lady lips twitched in amusement and said, "I'm Professor McGonagall and you must be Harry James Potter."

"Oh yeah, yeah I am him, I mean I'm Harry Potter and you're the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts! Are you here to take me shopping! Where will we be going…? Are the shops in London or elsewhere…..? Oh wait, wait I'm forgetting my manners, please come in Professor, do you want something to drink?" Harry said all this in one breath unable to contain the excitement building inside him.

The Professor just stared at him unable to think after his long speech, but before she could say anything she was pulled into the house by Harry and lead to the living room where the Dursleys were seated.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, this is Professor McGonagall, she's the deputy head of Hogwarts."

"Hello Petunia, it's been a long time since I last saw you," said the Professor looking at his Aunt. Petunia just nodded her head unable to say anything.

"Do you want something to drink Professor?" Harry asked her again.

"Yes please, water will do fine."

Harry practically ran to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. When he came back she was sitting comfortably on one of the sofas and both Dursleys were standing as far as possible from her. He quietly gave her the glass and watched her drink it.

"So when are we leaving? Will we go right now? How are we going to go? Where is the school? How big is it?" but he stopped when she raised her hand signaling him to stop. He watched her eagerly waiting for her to give him the answers that had been bugging him since morning.

She smiled at him and said, "My you sure have a lot of questions." Harry blushed and stared at his feet awkwardly wondering if she was going to scold him. "Well don't worry; I've meet a lot many children who are just as eager as you are."

"Really!" he asked her.

"Yes, and to answer your previous question we will be going to Diagon alley to pick up your supplies and such, as for the school, it's in Scotland and as for its size…. Well you will have to see for your self.

"Now are you ready to leave," she asked him. Harry just nodded, his head still processing all she had just said.

"Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley," she addressed his Aunt and Uncle, "I will return with your ward sometime in the evening. You will have to take him to King's Cross on September 1st for him to catch his train to Hogwarts. If he doesn't show up a teacher will he sent over to inquire as to why he missed his train. There will be a short Christmas vacation in which he can come back and visit you... or not. The year will end somewhere around June and he will have to return home for the summer break. If he breaks any school rules a letter will be sent to inform you about it and at the end of each term we will send you his progress report."

"Can't he stay at that school during the summer also?" questioned Uncle Vernon with a little hope in his voice.

"No Mr. Dursley he cannot," she said narrowing her eyes, "It is against the rules of the school. Now have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, yes you have, now take the boy and get the hell out of my house," sneered Uncle Vernon while Aunt Petunia just looked on.

Professor McGonagall looked at them both in disgust before turning around and called Harry to her. "Come on child, we have a lot of shopping to do."

"I'm not a child," Harry said annoyed.

"Yes, yes sure you're not. Now come on lets go."

She led him to a secluded corner at the end of the street. She removed a stick from within her clothes and stuck her hand out.

"What's that stick in your hand, Professor?" Harry asked her.

"This Harry is a wand which helps you do magic, you will be getting one too when we get to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley? Is that where we will get the stuff we need to buy?"

"Yes Harry, now keep quiet for a while," she told him clearly irritated by the number of questions he kept asking her.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a huge purple triple-decker bus with The Knight Bus written in large golden letters on its sides came out of nowhere and stopped right next to them.

"WOW!" that's all that came out of Harry's mouth.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick your wand hand and step aboard, we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this lovely morning."

"Yes thank you very much Stan, now take us to Number 10, Gordon Street please," said the Professor stepping aboard and making her way to one of the seats pulling Harry along with her who was too stunned to move or talk.

"That will be 7 sickles Professor," said the conductor. Professor McGonagall then pulled out 7 silver coins from her pocket and handed them over to Stan.

"Was that money," asked Harry looking on in interest, finally finding his voice.

"Yes, the money sistem is quite easy to remember the gold ones are galleons the silver ones are sickeles and the bronze ones are knuts there are 17 sickles to a galleon and 21 knuts to a sickel, while one galleon is about five pounds".

Suddenly the bus shot forward with a bang causing Harry to fall out of his seat. After about 20 seconds it stopped with another bang causing him to fall ahead and hit his face hard on the glass in front of him just as he managed to get back to his chair. "Your stop Mrs. Adams," Stan said to a lady at the back of the bus. She quickly got of the bus and emptied her stomach on the sidewalk.

Just before the bus started again, he quickly got back to his seat and held on to the sides as if his life were at stake.

McGonagall looked at him quite amused at his antics and just sat there quietly waiting for their stop to arrive. She looked at him again thinking about the amount of questions he kept asking her before they got on the bus. She could practically imagine him asking dozens of questions at Hogwarts during the classes. She sniggered when she imagined the look on Severus's face if anybody dared to ask him any question.

"What's so funny Professor?" Harry asked her.

"Harry, why don't you keep quiet until we get there, you look quite green at the moment." She was quite tired by his constant questioning and couldn't believe that he could still ask questions when he looked like he was about to puke any second!

About 5 minutes later the bus stopped with a jerk at Charring Crossroads( i think diagon alley was their) and walked briskly of the bus( Mcgonagal walking briskly and Harry dizzyly followed looking slightly green).

As soon as they walked in almost everybody in the pub turned towards them and slowly the whole pub fell silent.

"Merlin's beard! It's Harry Potter!" exclaimed a woman sitting closest to where the three were standing. Everybody started muttering and people started walking towards them and started hugging and shaking Harry's hands. "So proud Mr. Potter, so proud," one said, "Such an honor!" another said shaking his head, another was crying and shaking is hand vigorously while another was hugging him tightly from behind!

For his part Harry was completely baffled at everybody's reaction to him and didn't know how to react. But he was saved when Professor McGonagall called out, "Ok that's enough, all of you, I'm sure Mr. Potter would love to talk to you all but we don't have much time." She looked around for the bartender and asked him for a private room. "Right away Professor McGonagall, anything for the boy who lived," tom the bartender said and led them to a room at the other end of the bar.

When Tom went away Harry looked at Professor McGonagall and said loudly, "What the bloody hell was all that about!"

"Language Mr. Potter and what are you talking about?" said the Professor.

"What do mean what am I talking about? I mean all that back there! The hugging, the crying and all the congratulations! What was all that!"

"You mean you don't know!" she said looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Know what?"

"They didn't tell you!"

"Tell me what!? Look you aren't making any sense to me, so will you please explain to me what's going on," Harry shouted.

"You don't know how you got that scar do you?" she finally asked him understanding what was going on now.

"What do mean how I got the scar? I got it in the car crash when my parents died."

"WHAT!" she cried out.

"You mean that's not how I got it?" he questioned her.

"No," she spluttered, "I-I mean how? You don't know about your parents!"

"What are you talking about lady?" clearly loosing his temper now.

McGonagall finally pulled herself together and went back to her strict Professor stance. She gestured towards the chairs and told them both to sit down, muttering about stupid muggles and idiotic headmasters.

She took a deep breath and then began, "Many years ago there was a very evil wizard who wanted to take control of the wizarding world, he began to kill anybody who stood in his way and gathered a lot of faithful follower's." she took another deep breath and continued, "anyway he wanted to get rid of all people who did not have a wizarding family..., people like you Lillian," she said nodding towards her, "Those were very dark times. Nobody was safe and people were dying everywhere... One night he came to your house Harry, he killed both your mother and father and then came to kill you. But he couldn't, he tried to kill you but could not. Somehow his powers broke and he just vanished! some people say he's dead and some say he's too weak and powerless but still alive. Nobody knows what happened that night and that how you got that scar. That's why everybody wants to meet you and shake your hand. That's why you're famous in the wizarding world Harry."

After hearing this something painful was going on inside his head. He remembered the green light, he remembered the woman's screams and then he remembered the words the snake like man with red eyes had said. "Avada Kedavra," he whispered.

"What was that Potter," said the Professor her eyes widening.

"Avada Kedavra, that's what he said before turning his wand on me. Just after he killed my…. Mother," he said realizing the screaming woman with red hair was his mother.

"We don't say his name, but if what to know it was Voldemort," she said softly.

"Voldemort?" asked Harry, "that's his name?" "Yes, but everybody calls him You Know Who or He Who Must not Be Named," said Professor McGonagall.

"What were my parents names Professor?" asked Harry.

"You don't know!" McGonagall asked him her eyes going wide in disbelief.

"They never told me anything," he said bitterly, "all I was, was a freak of nature and deserved to be feed to the dogs."

"Horrible those muggles, worst of their kind," she said looking at him sadly.

"Muggles?" questioned Harry, "what are they?"

"Non magical people like your father and others who can't do magic," McGonagall said.

"Tell me about them Professor, my parents," Harry asked her. McGonagall let out a small laugh and said, "Well your father, James Potter was quite the charmer. Had a huge fan club of girls but he had his eyes fixed only on your mother, Lily Evans. He was always playing pranks on everybody while your mother on the other hand was a quiet and studious girl. God only knows how they ended up together, but I know that they were very much deeply in love with each other. You look exactly like your father but have your mother's eyes," she said.

"Lily and James," Harry said softly, "has a nice ring to it."

"Yes, yes it does," McGonagall replied.

She checked the time on her watch and said, "Well we better get going, we have a lot of shopping to do."

She got up and they all went out nodding to Tom on the way and made their way to the door saying Diagon alley. They all moved through the door only to come up against a wall.

"Err... Professor? Is this supposed to be Diagon alley?" Harry asked her quite confused.

"No Potter, will you give me a minute!" she snapped back, but was pleased he was getting back to normal after the conversation they just had.

She pulled out her wand and tapped on a different colored brick three times. The brick she touched quivered – it wriggled and a small hole appeared which grew wider and wider until there was a large archway, big enough to fit the two of them together.

**Chapter 6 - Diagon Alley**

"Welcome… to Diagon alley," said Professor McGonagall with a small smile playing at her lips, "come on go in now," she said gently.

"Wow," said Harry still stunned and was looking around the busy street and the many different shops everywhere.

There were owl shops, cauldron shops, and a shop selling brooms and what not. He heard a woman say "Dragon liver, seventeen sickles an ounce, they're mad…" as they passed the apothecary which had a weird smell to it.

Soon they reached their destination; a snowy white dome shaped building towering over the others. It had huge bronze doors and dressed in scarlet and gold were the weirdest creatures Harry had seen in his entire life!

"What on earth are those things Professor!?" Harry said voicing his question.

"That is a goblin and the building is Gringotts, the only wizarding bank in the wizarding world," the Professor replied.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them"

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

The message was very clear, don't even think about robbing the bank or you will pay dearly. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Professor McGonagall and Harry made for one of the empty counters.

"Good Morning," said McGonagall to the goblin. "We've come to take some money out of Mr. Potter's safe"

McGonagall removed a gold key from her pocket and gave it to the goblin.

He looked at Harry's key carefully before and said, "Very well all seems to be in order," handing back the key to Professor McGonagall, "I'll have someone take you down to the vaults. "GRIPHOOK!" he called out.

Griphook was yet another goblin who led the all to door and held it open for them. They were in a narrow passageway dimly lit with torches and had railway tracks running on the ground. Griphook whistled and a cart came rattling towards them. They climbed in and shot off at a tremendous speed.

Left, right, left, up down, left, left, there were so many twists and turns bit it was impossible to remember. At one point Harry thought he saw a dragon but was sure he imagined it. He then realized that the cart seemed to know where it was going because Griphook wasn't steering.

Suddenly the cart came to a stop next to a door in the wall. "That was awesome!" cried Harry, "Let's do it again!"

"Well am glad you enjoyed it because I sure didn't," came Professor McGonagall's voice shakily.

The goblin took the key from the Professor and put it into the door. Suddenly a lot of clicking sounds came and the door opened with a lot of green smoke billowing out of it. Inside were heaps of gold coins, mountains of silver and columns of little bronze ones.

"This is all mine," gasped Harry, "All yours," said McGonagall smiling.

"You i'm rich," Harry said happily.

Well come on lets go any buy you your wand first and then get your uniform. Meanwhile I'll go buy your cauldron, potions ingredients, books and telescope. Come on now," Professor McGonagall said pushing them towards the wand shop recognizing the glint in their eyes since they now had their money bags, realizing whatever she had just said about being careful with your money had flown right over their heads. She took some galleons from each of them and pointed them in the direction of the wand shop. "You had better behave yourselves, I don't want to come back and find the shop in ruins," she said giving them a stern look before making her way to the book shop Flourish and Blotts.

The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 328 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell sounded deep within the shop as they entered it. It was like an old library with boxes everywhere. The shop had a strange mysterious feel about it.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you" He jumped and looked around only to find himself staring at a pair of mysterious silvery eyes. "Well I suppose you might be here for your wand."

"Actually no, we're here to buy broomsticks," said Harry sarcastically. Ollivander just chuckled and said, "Ah the youth of today, they have funniest sense of humor."

"Well lets start with you young sir, which is your wand hand," he asked Harry. "erm... I'm right handed, sir," Harry said. Ollivander then pulled out a box and said, "Birchwood and dragon heart strings, try it," Harry held it in his hand but found it gone immediately as Ollivander muttered no, no, no, "here try this, yew and unicorn hair, quite an unusual combination," Harry took it and found it out of his hands again.

This continued for at least another 20 minutes when Ollivander looked up happily and said, "Tricky customer eh, not to worry we'll find the right wand for you...," he stopped suddenly and said , " I wonder, I wonder" He went to a corner bent down and pulled out another box. "Try this Mr. Potter, Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand and felt a slight tingling sensation at the back of his hand which stopped after a while.

"Mr. Potter, do you know what it means to have a wand?"

He shook his heads indicating that he had no clue.

"A wand is a magical object which has the ability to reach out to your magical core and forcibly pull it out allowing you to perform magic. Every living being has a magical core even muggles else we cannot exist. But compared to muggles we have a magical core which is at least a 100 times bigger than what would be the size of a muggles magical core." He looked at them hard and then asked Harry a question, "Mr. Potter, have you every tried to reach out to your magical core?"

"What do you mean?" Harry replied unsure of what to say.

"What I mean is have you ever tried to see and feel the magic inside you and knowingly perform magic without a wand?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah, I have when I was six years old, though it took he about two years to use it properly, I can lock and unlock, summon things to me and levitate stuff, like watch." He raised his hands towards a random box and lifted it about 3 feet into the air and then dropped it on back on the the floor.

"Truly marvelous, absolutely wonderful, that to at the age of six!

Mr. Potter do you know what you have just done!"

"err… I did magic?"

"You have just done something which no other wizard or witch has ever been able to do, even though many have tried in the past. You successfully managed to call out your magical core and use it at will, which is considered impossible in the wizarding world, you being the lone exception." Ollivander said looking at Harry in awe.

"Oh, I didn't know it was such a big deal!" Harry said with wide eyes.

"You are an extremely powerful wizard Mr. Potter. No wand I have made will suit you since they are all designed to forcibly draw out the magical core, not co-exist with the will of the wizard. But still I think I have the right wand for you." Ollivander went to the back of his shop still muttering about magical cores and powerful wizards.

Harry just laughed and looked back at Ollivander who had just come in with a beautifully carved wooden box. He carefully laid it on the table and opened it.

Inside was the most beautiful wand he had ever seen. It was jet black with various inscriptions and designs carved on it in white. It had a slight hook at one end for the person to hold the wand. He looked at Ollivander looking for permission to pick it up.

Harry removed it from the box and firmly grasped it in his wand hand. For a moment nothing happened..., and then he felt what he had felt all those years ago, only this time it was so much stronger and the power he felt was so intoxicating, he felt like he was in heaven. The icy cold chilling feel rushed through him again giving him waves of pleasure. He closed his eyes and connected with his magic himself and felt more power rushing through his very veins giving him a sense of complete invincibility! Slowly the feeling died down but he could still feel the hum of the wand in his hand. It was like a missing piece of his soul had just been returned to him.

He slowly opened his eyes and was stunned by the sight that greeted him. Ollivander was crouching behind the table and the whole shop was filled with ice everywhere, coming out of the floor sticking out of the roof, hell there was even some snow lying around. It looked beautiful yet destructive.

Ollivander slowly came out from under the table looking at Harry with disbelief. Ollivander than spoke up, "perhaps you would like to know what is so special about your wand and what makes you a very lucky wizard."

Harry nodded his head and motioned for Ollivander to continue. "Very well, your wand goes by many names, it is a legend among all wand makers and was last held by Albus Dumbledore, defeater of the dark wizard Grindelwald who had the wand before Dumbledore beat him and took it from him. It is called the death stick or the elder wand or the wand of destiny. It has a very dark history and nobody knows how old it actually is." He looked at Harry realizing he had his full attention he continued, "It is said to have been a gift by death himself to a wizard he deemed worthy of being its host. Both wizard and wand were happy to be in each others hands until the wizard was brutally murdered and had his wand stolen from him. For years people have looked for this wand and the ones that found it have always been killed or have had the wand stolen. Ever since that night when it's original owner was killed, the wand has never fully accepted anybody as its rightful owner, anybody at all that is until you came along. This wand has fully given you its allegiance and this is proof of it," he said gesturing around the shop, "use it wisely and well young wizard," Ollivander said looking a bit proudly at Harry.

Harry looked with new renewed respect at his wand which was still humming powerfully in his hand.

"How much for the wands sir," he asked Ollivander.

Ollivander just chuckled and said, "That will be seven galleons each."

Both kids just nodded their heads thinking about how eventful their day had been and quietly handed over the money to the old wand maker.

" Mr. Potter, I would advice you both to keep the story behind your wand a secret or else people will start wanting the wand for themselves and Mr. Potter, don't ever show your skill with wandless magic to anybody unless necessary," he said bidding them goodbye.

Both nodded their heads and walked out of the store, Harry still wet.

Back in the wand makers shop, Ollivander said to himself, "What an eventful day, An elemental, one which has never existed before, one with the power to manipulate water in all forms shows up and gains the allegiance of the wand of destiny!, I wonder when he will realize what he is" He chuckled to himself and went to the back of his store to work on creating more wands.

Half an hour later when he finally had gotten all his stuff, McGonagall asked him, "Well do you want to buy anything else?"

"I want to buy an owl," said Harry.

McGonagall just nodded and sent Harry to the owl emporium.

Twenty minutes later, Harry came out; the proud owner of a snowy white owl whom he christened 'Hedwig'

Just outside the entrance to the leaky cauldron McGonagall stopped and turned towards them. "Now listen closely, your items have already been sent to your house. Now this here is your train ticket for your journey on the 1st of September," she said handing them an envelope each. "To reach the platform nine and three quarters you will have to walk straight into the barrier between platforms's nine and ten. Now do you have any questions?"

"Stuff already home, walk into barrier between platform's nine and ten, check, yep I'm good to go," said Harry happily.

"I shall apparate you back home Mr. Potter,"

The Professor then turned back to Harry and said, "Alright Harry now just grab my hand tightly and we will get to your home in an instant." Harry nodded and held her hand tightly. Almost immediately he felt like the air was being compressed out of his lungs and he was being squished through a tight rubber tube and then it was gone. He took deep breaths steadying himself before giving the Professor an annoyed glare and asked, "Don't wizards have any comfortable means of transportation," he asked her.

She just looked at him at said, "No we don't."

Taken aback by the straight forward answer Harry started walking towards number 4 Private Drive. "Oh and Harry," the Professor called out to him before vanishing, "Happy Birthday six hours in advance."

Harry smiled at her, muttered a thank you and slowly made his way to the Dursley's house.


End file.
